The Tale of Two Nekos
by Kyoto-Himes Akio and Kyou75
Summary: What if you were part cat? Well, then look into the lives of Akio & Kyou as they meet fourteen years after they were born and try to find a way out of this mess and even find some romance with some unexpected characters along the way. OCx? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Kyou: Hi!! It's Kyou here... and Akio too!!

Akio: Hi!!

Kyou: Someone's not really talkative right now... anyway, this is her part of the story so yeah... Akio, say something damn it!!

Akio: What do you want me to say? Can't I just blend into the background? - pleeeassseee?

Kyou: HELL NO!! If you think for one minute I'm going to let you leave the introductions up to me, you are wrong!!

Akio: Fine... sulks anywho... I'm hyper at the moment and is actin like a child so yeah... But here's our story as cats

Kyou: And by the way, this is a story made by us... no animes involved until further notice... so yeah!!

Akio: But be warned... we do act like them sometimes

Kyou: Yeah... it's kinda weird... all copyrights of this story go to us... thank you!!

* * *

Akio's Story

A girl with dark blue eyes and navy blue hair (that looked black) with red streaks sat in her room staring at her alarm clock with sleepy eyes. _'Shut up already you stupid alarm clock,' _she though as her tail started to sway back and forth behind her. She covered her mouth as she let out a yawn and felt her two sharp feline fangs. See this girl was not like any normal 14 year old; she was a human, that was for sure, but she was also part cat. Don't ask how she became that way, but let's just put it this way, she was an experiment that had gone all wrong.

The girl stood up from her bed and turned off her alarm clock as she got ready for school. She put on her school uniform which was a red and black blouse with a black skirt; she tied her tail around her waist before she put her skirt so that no one would see. After she had fixed her uniform she went to the mirror to fix her hair and take a look at her ears. _'Now how will I hide my ears today?'_ She asked herself as she examined her black ears that were twitching. She could hear everything in the house from her brothers just getting up and turning on their music to her parents closing the front door to leave for work. She sighed remembering that she would no longer be normal since that day. She looked around her room for something to put on her head; about 3 minutes later, she had a red cap on her head. "This works" she said and left her attic room for breakfast.

When she went down to the kitchen her older brother, Ryan, and younger brother, Jack, were already eating breakfast. Neither her brothers looked anything like her; she thought it was because of the "experiment" that she had take part of, but she wasn't sure of that. But all that aside, the girl took a seat at the table and began eating her cereal.

"Akio are you seriously going to wear that hat to school?" Ryan asked her pointing to the cap. Akio just nodded as she drank the last of her milk, "Whatever…" he muttered and got up to grab his bag. He also grabbed his younger siblings' bags and threw them at each of them, "Come on, let's go already," He headed for the front door; Akio and Jack hurried after him. They all hurried to the train station and waited for each of their stops; after about 15 minutes, Akio had reached her destination, Kyoto High, and was standing outside the school's gate.

"Another day, another secret," she whispered to herself and walked onto the school grounds with all the other students that were there. She just hoped that this day would be more interesting than the other days. And she would find that this day would be an interesting one.

* * *

Kyou: Wow... (Looks at Akio) What a boring morning... no offense...

Akio: I was tired leave me alone. I am part cat after all!

Kyou: I know, but you could've made any attempt to make it fun... or at least a bit hyper in the least...

Akio: I don't get hyper when I write... most of the time at least...

Kyou: Whatever... okay then, the next chapter is called, "Kyou's Story" I know, kinda boring...

Akio: Maybe her morning will be better than mine. Oh well you'll have to wait and see. See ya next time!

Kyou: Don't forget to review!! We need comments or even suggestions or helpful criticism to see what we did wrong.

Akio: Anything that would help us make this story any better...


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou: Hey guys!! It's Kyou here with a new chapter!! Akio's in Washington right now, but oh well… It's been a long delay but then again, nobody's been reading the story anyway so… I hope anybody reading this will like the story and wish for no more delays!!

**Disclaimer****: My co-worker and I own this story and would like no one to copy it; if you'd like to write a similar story, please private message us. **

* * *

Kyou's Story

From under the black covers of a queen sized bed, at about five in the morning, a pair of white cat ears could be seen. Those ears twitched at the sound of the morning radio and a petite, porcelain colored hand emerged to turn it off; the owner of that hand turned the radio on silent as the covers lifted to reveal a girl with black hair that reached midback, her eyes being rubbed by her hands. When she removed her hands from her eyes, a pair of lavender eyes could be seen; as well as a tired smile shifting into a yawn as a pair of feline fangs were shown. Yes, if you aren't mentally retarded, she is part cat; due to an "accidental" injection from a fake doctor. Meet Sayuri Kyou **(Last name, first name bases)**, a shy girl that was part cat; anyway, she got up from her bed and went inside her private bathroom. From outside the closed door, you could hear the shower running and about half an hour later, Kyou came out a robe on, her undergarments on as well underneath. She walked towards her chair and took out the clothes she had set the day before; she took off her robe and started changing. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing the standard uniform to Tsukyomi High. It was a white blouse with a red ribbon and an onyx plaid skirt; she wore white tights with black flats and the cream colored sweater that came with the uniform. Her tail was neatly wrapped around her waist under her skirt; her fangs were no problem, she could just keep her mouth shut; her ears were sticking up out of her head… she saw the black hat that came with her uniform and put it on her head.

If you looked at her, she wouldn't look like some human project; she'd just look like a regular school girl. She grabbed her black messenger bag and went downstairs; she lived by herself seeing as though her mother had died giving birth to her and her father died the very same day. Apparently he was on his way to the hospital and some idiot just happened to be drunk driving that day; the next thing they knew, he was in the hospital, unfortunately he didn't make it. After she was born, Kyou was sent to an adoption center where she lived until she was twelve; that was when she decided to move out and start her own life. She had her caretaker enroll her into a school before she left so she was set with that; but getting back to the story, Kyou sat on one of her kitchen counter chairs and looked through her bag for all her stuff. Books, check; last night's homework, check; cell phone, check; keys, check; all she needed to do now was cook her lunch and she was ready to go.

Kyou got up from her seat and stood in the middle of the kitchen; she thought, _'What should I bring for lunch today?' _She thought for a while before she decided to make some sushi, and cook some rice and chicken; she took out a pitcher of milk and a glass before pouring herself a drink. For some reason, she couldn't go throughout the day without milk, it was probably one of the effects of the syringe the so called doctor had plunged into her skin when he "accidentally" slipped and made her 'cat girl.' She took a sip from the cup before she started making her lunch; not before long was she finished, her lunch packed into a plastic box and in her bag with a bottle of water and a fork. Her milk was long since finished and she was just washing the dishes she had used; when she was done she checked the clock on the wall; it read 7:30; she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket she had, grabbed her bag and walked out her door, locking it on her way out, and then she took off for school. She had to get to school by 8:00 and in class by 8:30; it was about a ten to fifteen walk to school, but she liked getting to school early. You could say she was kind of a nerd, but she was pretty smart herself; she managed to move to a freshman in high school at the age of 13. She moved up a grade once, but that was it; she bit into her apple and kept doing so until she was in front of her school.

It was a grand school, seeing as though it was big enough to get lost in; it was next to another school, Kyoto High. Not many students paid mind to it, but some did; girls talking about the boys in the school and boys talking about the girls in the school, even some of the teachers were talking about the curriculum they used. But Kyou, she paid no mind to it; sure she wondered about it once or twice, but that was because she overheard some kids talking about it. Otherwise, she spent a lot of her time working on her studies; she threw the finished apple in one of the trash cans on the many corners of blocks and walked through the gates of her school. She ignored the other students hanging around the yard, playing football, talking, or doing some random stuff and walked towards the school; she walked inside the school only to hear more chattering going on inside. She walked to her locker and turned the lock; she opened it and took out the books that she needed for her next class. As she did so, she heard a voice calling out to her, "Hey, Kyou!!"

She looked over at the source of the call and saw her only friend, Ren, walking towards her; he was a year older than her, but so was everyone else in freshman year. She met Ren at the beginning of the school year; he was considered the outcast and the class clown. She was his partner in science and most of their group projects, but only because she volunteered when no one else did. But anyway, she looked over at him, when he stopped besides her locker, and replied, "Hey Ren."

He gave her a grin, "What's up Kyou? Anything new going on, you know with the, uhh…" he motioned with the hat and the hidden tail. He knew about her secret; he found out one day when he went over to her house for a project. She had just taken off her hat when he barged into her room stating he was hungry; he saw the ears and he was at her side immediately trying to see if they were real. When she finally got him to stop doing it, she explained to him the story and she was able to get him to keep the secret.

Kyou looked at him and shook her head, "Nope… nothing new as usual; did we have anything else to do for homework other than math, science, ELA, and social studies?"

Ren looked up and started to think, "Umm… no; that was it. But we are going to be doing a lab today in science, will you be my partner?"

She gave him a look, "Ren, I've been you partner for everything for who knows how long; I think we can assume that I will be."

He put up his hands, "Hey, I'm just trying to make sure here."

Kyou closed her locker, automatically locking it; "Whatever…" then they both walked to class. They walked into their science room, and took their seats at the table next to the window; Kyou took the one closest to it and took out her science notebook. The teacher came in as everyone went to their seats and stood at the front of the class; he replied, "Good morning class, today, we will be doing a lab…"

His voice trailed off as Kyou tuned him out and stared out of the window; she watched the clouds as they drifted off into the horizon. She thought, _'another day, another secret… please let something interesting happen today…' _Little did Kyou know, that something would happen; something that could change her life forever.

**(A/n: I should stop here, but I don't feel like it XD)**

Kyou turned her attention back to her teacher as she tuned him in again; then she let the day pass by her, second by second, minute by minute, and hour by hour.

* * *

**Time Skip to Lunch (Because its too troublesome too write everything else)**

Keiko sat outside under a tree in a forest as she opened her plastic box; this box was made so that the food wouldn't get cold. She opened it and took out the fork and started eating; the tree provided a cool breeze from its leaves and shade so that she could eat and not get hot. She looked around the back of the yard as she took a bite out of the chicken; the forest she was in extended all the way to a giant clearing where an imaginary line that divided Kyoto High from Tsukyomi High was placed. She always wandered off into the forest, but only up to the clearing where she was out of sight from anyone else and to a place where she could allow her ears a rest from its dark cave that was called the inside of the hat. Speaking of her hat, she took it off and let her white cat ears twitch at the cool breeze; she sighed and continued eating her food. It was only until she was finished did she see a football land about five feet away from her; she heard some jocks at her school coming towards the clearing, and she heard one yell, "Hey, I think the football went over there."

She heard the others yell, "Well go get it!!" or "Well thank you captain obvious" or even "No, it went all the way to Candy Mountain, of course it went there!!"

Kyou panicked, picked up her stuff, and ran across the clearing, passed the imaginary line, and hid behind one of the trees; she heard the jock come out from the trees and pick up the ball. She heard him yell again, "I got it guys!!" Then she heard him run back.

Kyou sighed and she closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree; but when she opened them, she gasped; there was a girl standing there, and not just any girl, from the looks of it she went to Kyoto High, due to her uniform, but not only that, she had seen her cat ears!! Her eyes widened as she stared back into the girl's dark blue eyes; when she finally found her voice, she replied, "Umm… hi… My name is Sayuri Kyou, on the last name first name bases, and please don't tell anyone about this!!"

Kyou watched as she heard the other girl speak, "Uhh… I'm…"

* * *

**Kyou: Okay, now I shall end it, but do not fret, whoever reads this, Akio shall pick up where I left off. It's more likely she'll do hers in her character's perspective so don't be alarmed if anything seems weird. Also, it's more than likely that she'll update faster than I will, so yeah… whoever's reading, umm… I guess, I hope you like it so far!!**

Akio: Hey people! Damn Kyou took you what... idk... 3 or so months just to update this story! Dang girl... oh well at least we can finally continue the story... and yeah I might just update fast than her. but mostly because my computer can upload things a bit faster than hers though. But she also has longer chapters than I do...


	3. Chapter 3

Akio: Hey there people! I'm finally back from vacation and just chillin. It didn't really take me that long to write this actually. I think that it only took me about 30 minutes or so... but umm... yeah... so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Kyou and I own all material of this story.

Chapter 3

Akio wasn't the kind of girl who liked to be in school that much. She'd rather stay home and sleep all day, but that wasn't an option she could take at all. And if she did then her parents would get very angry and do who knows what. Plus if she did try then Ryan would just come upstairs and drag her outside to school anyways. So either way she would always lose and either way was forced to go to school.

The first period bell rang and everyone filled up the classroom with chatter. The teacher was late, as always, and no one really cared. Akio sat at the window farthest away from everyone. Since she had never really spoken to anyone since the "accident" no one spoke to her. That was just how this school was she guessed. And she was too afraid to get close to anyone in case they found out her secret by accident.

A couple minutes later the late bell rang and the teacher came crashing in. And at the same time everyone said, "You're late teach. You're suppose to be the responsible one!"

"I know. I know, but I got caught up in traffic and my baby girl just wouldn't let me leave the house. You know 2 year olds, they never want their parents to go."

"That's a sweet, yet lame excuxse teach." One of the guys said.

"It's a sweet and good excuse. You boys never get anything like that." A girl said. And soon enough an argument broke out between the girls and guys in the class. This was how it always was in Akio's class, but then again this was how it always was in the whole school. She knew this was going to be awhile before the teacher got them all calmed down so she decided to take a short nap.

­­­­

Once the bell rang for lunch Akio grabbed her bag and left her English class just like everyone else. She walked around the halls for a bit trying to figure where she should eat her lunch today. _Should I eat on the roof or in the forest today? _She thought to herself as she stood between the stairs that lead to the roof and the door that lead outside towards the forest. No one really went to either during lunch. Everyone either stayed in the class room or ate in the eating areas of the school grounds. Akio just sighed and walked outside towards the forest. No one really went there anyways and she could take her hat off and let her tail sway without anyone barging in.

Akio took out her lunch bag from her school bag and began eating the sandwich that her mother had made her this morning before she left for work. She took a bite out of it then spit it out. "Gross what is this?" She said to herself then lifted the top of her sandwich to see that it had mayo, lettuce, tomato, and peanut butter. "Yuck this is not my sandwich. Whose is it then?" She grabbed the paper bag and saw that Jack's name was written on it. _Great so I have Jack's sandwich and he has mine. He probably thinks mine is grosser than his. But I have to say mayo, lettuce, tomato, and peanut butter is much more disgusting than tuna is. _She thought as she wrapped up Jack's sandwich again and put it back in her bag. She also untied her tail and took it out from her skirt and let it sway for awhile.

It was a good thing that Akio and Jack had accidentally switched lunches before. She had learned her lesson after a couple of times and learned to bring an extra snack now and again. So she was chewing on a banana when she heard a voice yell, "I got it guys!" Then she heard some rustlings in the bushes.

Akio walked towards the clearing that was in the middle of the forest. She never really knew what was on the other end of the forest, but when she was on the roof of the building she saw another school on the other end. So that's what she guessed was on the other side of the forest, but she didn't know what the name of the school was though.

When she got to the clearing she saw no one there. She looked around and heard some rustling near and saw a girl standing against a tree. The girl had her eyes closed and when she opened them her eyes became wide for some reason. Akio tilted her head in confusion then looked closely at the girl and saw that she had ears on her head. And her own eyes became wide. There was someone just like her.

"Umm… hi… My name is Sayuri Kyou," the girl said, "on the last name first name bases."

"I'm Usaka Akio. And don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about your ears. I've got a pair as well," she said as she took her hat off to show her black ears. "And this too," her tail swayed from behind her to in front of her.

Akio looked at Kyou she had on a different uniform than her. Akio looked at her confused. "What school do you go to?" She asked as she yawned. "Sorry force of habit."


End file.
